Reencuentro
by NekoFT
Summary: Seguimos viviendo... El tiempo pasa... Tu ausencia se hace notar, pero tu recuerdo nos permite sonreir... Aveces quisiera dar vuelta al tiempo... Pero me has dado tanto que no lo voy a perder. Me has dado varios motivos por los cuales vivir... Además, prometimos reencontrarnos no?
1. Prologo

_**Hola!**_

_**En Primer Lugar nunca he hecho un prologo, esta es una excepción.**_

_**Este fic es corto, lo digo desde ya, a duras llega a los diez capitulos.**_

_**Y por Ultimo: Espero les agrade la idea**_

_**FT no es mio.**_

* * *

**Sabes? Desde un principio nuestra historia fue extraña…**

_-Por qué yo?!_

_-Dijiste que querías unirte a Fairy Tail, no? Entonces ven conmigo_

**Siempre tan loca, tan movida…**

_-Sal de mi apartamento!_

_-Lucy es rara_

_-Aye!_

_-LARGO!_

**Aun así hermosa, divina… digna de ser.**

_-LUUCCCYY!_

_-NATSU!_

**Feliz en muchos aspectos…**

_-Te... Te amo Lucy_

_-Yo también… Natsu_

**Lleno de alegrías**

-_E…Estoy embarazada.._

_-…_

_-Y?_

_-ES LA MEJOR NOTICIA DEL MUNDO! VAMOS A SER PADRES LUCE!_

**Y cosas divertidas.**

_-Flamitas es tas vivo?_

_-Juro ser inocente de todos los caros! Fue el pescadsdo… *ronquido*_

_-Y a este que le dio?_

_-Déjalo Gray, no ha dormido en tres semanas…_

_-Lu-chan da miedo…_

_-No hablen como si fuese invisible…_

**Es cierto que tuvimos incontables peleas…**

_-Yo te lo digo Lucy_

_-Y no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados._

_-Pero estas delicada .No puedes esforzarte_

_-Esto embarazada, no me voy a morir_

_-Y los niños?_

_-Los llevo conmigo._

_-No seas testaruda._

_-Mira quien habla_

**Momentos dolorosos**

_-Lucy, estas bien? Despierta!_

_-Na…tsu… Él bebe…_

_-Tranquila, Wendy ya viene…_

**También Momentos emotivos**

-_Desearía…Hacer algo más…_

_-Ya haces suficiente… Estás conmigo, a mi lado. Me soportas con mis locuras, me ayudas con los niños, Nos proteges siempre… Quien diría que me tocaría tan maravilloso esposo?_

**Y Tristes…**

_-Lo…Lo siento…Lu…_

_-Tranquilo…todo estará bien…_

**Y también aquellos en los que la fuerza me faltaban**

_-Nos volveremos a ver?_

_-Lo dudas?... Nos vemos…Luce…_

**Nuestra vida es extraña… Te siento tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos… Aquí a mi lado, en un plano invisible… Dándome aliento, fuerza… Sé que te volveré a ver… Que volveremos a reír juntos y que cuidaremos de nuestros pequeños… De todos…**

**Muchas veces no puedo evitar sentirme sola, pero esos son los momentos en que te escucho a mi lado… Cosas inentendibles, pero reconfortantes… Susurrando en el viento…**

**Hoy me desperté con ese sentimiento. Y es hoy cuando, te he escuchado más claramente. Hoy que cumplo un año más, Hoy, que es nuestro aniversario, hoy, que te extraño más que nunca…**

"Feliz cumpleaños…Luce"

* * *

**_Advierto: Esto es un drama, habra momentos graciosos, pero es un drama._**

**_Si les gusta la idea dejenme un review, que el cap uno lo tengo listo para publicar. SI NO, DE TODOS MODOS LO HARE._**

**_Espero les agrade..._**

**_Nos vemos!_**


	2. Feliz Cumpleaños

**_Hola!_**

**_Espero les guste este cap nuevo. Primero de la historia oficial._**

**_Disfruten_**

**_Y FT no es mio._**

* * *

.

* * *

Cap. 1.

Feliz cumpleaños

.

_-Lucy tengo que hablar contigo.-le dijo insistentemente un peli rosa a la joven rubia que reía al lado de la barra. Todo el gremio era un desastre, pues se celebraba el cumpleaños de nuestra joven maga estelar._

_-Que sucede Natsu?- pregunto ella sonriente. El chico se sonrojo un segundo pero siguió hablando_

_-Puede ser en privado? Este lugar es muy… ruidoso-declaro mirando alrededor. _

_-Vamos Lucy, de seguro es algo importante- le dijo Mira guiñándole un ojo al muchacho_

_-Gracias Mira, Pero es mi fiesta- aclaro la chica.- No es justo que la festejada se retire._

_-Pero yo quiero hablar contigo- insistió Natsu esquivando una silla voladora._

_-Y puedes hacerlo aquí- continuo la chica sin inmutarse_

_-Prefiero que sea en privado—dijo ya un poco molesto_

_-Y yo digo que sea aquí- -siguió Lucy en el mismo estado anímico_

_-Pero..-intento refutar_

_-Pero nada. O aquí o no me dices.-aclaro la chica. A Natsu se le resalto una venita en la frente._

_-Si insistes- dijo de manera calmada. Agarro a la rubia del brazo y la tiro hacia él, atrapando sus labios antes de que gritase. Mira sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras sacaba una cámara y el resto del gremio se calló de golpe. Lucy estaba impactada al sentir esos suaves, torpes y cálidos labios sobre los suyos; estaba tan impactada que se olvidó responder. _

_Natsu se separó e hizo ademán de alejarse, pero esta vez fue la chica quien lo jalo para robarle el beso, mientras el sonría un poco. La chica levo sus brazos al cuello del muchacho mientras que él la sujetaba de la cintura atrayéndola a él. A los minutos se separaron para coger un respiro juntando sus frente, ignorando el hecho de que todo el gremio los miraba de piedra._

_-Te amo Luce- susurro el chico con una sonrisa y el rostro sonrojado.-Te gustaría ser mi novia?_

_-Eso se pregunta antes de besar-aclaro la chica con la misma expresión_

_-No me dejaste otra opción- sonrió mas el chico- Que dices?- Lucy le robo otro beso_

_-Sí…_

_._

Lucy abrió sus ojos chocolateros al sentir la luz del sol sobre su rostro. Se quedó mirando el techo un rato, pensando en ese bello recuerdo. Con una ligera pisca de esperanza miro hacia un lado, pero la gran cama estaba vacía. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse pero desvió la mirada.

Suspiro y se levantó estirándose. Se acercó al lavabo y se dispuso a bañarse. Estuvo un rato en la ducha con una sonrisa triste para después salir a vestirse. Ya no había razón para tener que vestirse en el baño. Se puso su ropa de siempre, una falda a medio Muslo, una camisa sin mangas de color celeste, sus botas… La bufanda de su amado.

Se miró al espejo admirando su figura. Tal vez tenía 37 años, pero no se veía para nada mal. Rio al recordar lo que le decían sus niños y los del gremio, que siempre se quejaban de sus juveniles vestidos a su edad. Aun no tenía esas temibles arrugas que la revelaban, aunque una que otra cana loca se atrevía a evidenciar el paso del tiempo en su rubio cabello.

Se acercó a la cómoda y se colocó un sencillo anillo dorado en el dedo anular derecho. Como cada vez que se lo ponía, no pudo evitar recordar. Sus votos fueron definitivos, llevaría ese anillo incluso muerta

.

_-Yo, Natsu Dragneel, te tomo a ti, Lucy Hearthfilia, como mi amada esposa, para amarte, respetarte, cuidarte, protegerte de los pervertidos- se escucharon algunas risas por el lugar- y de todo mal que exista. Para estar siempre a tu lado, aunque no puedas verme. Para disfrutar tu compañía que llena mi ser. Para amarte por todos los días de mi vida y aunque la muerte nos separe.- termino para colocarle el dorado anillo a Lucy que estaba llorando de la emoción. Natsu le limpio el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro. Ella le sonrió._

_-Yo, Lucy Hearthfilia, te tomo a ti Natsu, como mi amado esposo, para amarte, darte cariño, respetarte, cuidarte, protegerte y estar siempre a tu lado, de manera visible lo invisible. Para sentirte a mi lado cada día y saber que estoy completa. Para vivir mis días a tu lado. Para amarte en vida y más allá de la muerte, con las estrellas de testigo- termino con una grata sonrisa y colocándole el anillo al peli rosa. Natsu se quitó una traicionera lágrima que caía sin su consentimiento._

_-Con esto los declaro marido y mujer.- termino el maestro al sonarse la nariz.- Natsu, puedes besarla.- El chico miro a su ahora esposa sonriente al igual que ella a él. Se acercaron y se dieron un tierno beso, mientras el gremio rompía en aclamaciones y gritos_

_._

Lucy acaricio el anillo con cariño. SU mente divago a sus primeros días de casada, en aquella casa que remodelaron los dos. Las risas y peleas que compartían, incluyendo aquellos días en que caian dormidos en el sofá, cansados del trajin diario. Recordó la sensación de esos abrazos sorpresa de Natsu y aquel beso que siempre le regalaba. Por un momento sintió nuevamente el roce de los labios de él sobre su piel y por instinto se dio la vuelta. No había nadie.

Suspiro nuevamente para volver a mirar su cómoda, esta vez centrándose en la foto que tenía en frente: Ella, vestida completamente de blanco, y él, con su inseparable bufanda y un traje negro. Sonrió lentamente acariciando el marco. Escucho un portazo abajo, seguido de varios reclamos que se alejaban. Rio por lo bajo. De seguro le iban a preparar el desayuno y terminaron comiéndoselo, sus niños no tenían remedio.

Miro por la ventana de la habitación y apenas logro verlos antes de que desaparecieran en el bosque, echándose mutuamente la culpa de algo. Seguro pensaron que seguía dormida…

.

_-Lucy… estas dormida?-la rubia se acomodó mejor en la cama.- Despierta… Te hice el desayuno. Vamos tenemos que ir al gremio…_

_-Mmmm… No quiero- se quejó Lucy agarrando la almohada de Natsu y poniéndosela en la cabeza. El peli rosa rio antes de sentarse a su lado._

_-Al fin me levanto para hacerte la comida y me ignoras.-fingió molestia.- Entonces no te importara que yo me lo coma… AHHH_

_-Es mío- se quejo Lucy incorporándose. Natsu rio a lagrima viva para después ser golpeado por la almohada. Ahora la chica rio._

_._

Volvió a reír y decidió bajar a ver que se preparaba. Otra vez tuvo la fugaz sensación de que le daban un beso, solo que esta vez no se dio la vuelta y se limitó a tocarse la mejilla con ternura. Al rato siguió su camino y abrió la puerta.

"Feliz cumpleaños… Luce" se escucho con claridad a sus espaldas.

La chica se detuvo y miro atrás. Nada. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía ese cosquilleo en la nariz de cuando Natsu estaba cerca y se había sonrojado un poco. Se quedó quieta mirando la habitación, pensando que tal vez tantos recuerdos la estaban afectando… Aunque no podía evitarlo.

Siempre recordaba, especialmente en estas fechas. Aun se preguntaba como su cumpleaños y un día tan oscuro en su vida podían tener tan poca diferencia. Negó con la cabeza para evitar divagar en esos temas y cerró la puerta, dejando la habitación completamente sola.

.

_-Deja de llorar- le dijo Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa. Ambos estaban recostados bajo un cerezo, el mismo que Natsu había desenterrado para ella cuando estaba enferma, viendo el día acabarse en un hermoso atardecer._

_-Lo siento- se disculpó Lucy limpiándose las lágrimas- No pude evitarlo . Es que…_

_-Tranquila- la calmo acercándola más a él.-Todo va a estar bien._

_-Lo prometes?- le pregunto separándose un poco de él. Natsu le escruto el rostro para luego sonreír, con sus cansados ojos cargados de tristeza y una pizca de esperanza. Se sintió calmada… y con ganas de llorar._

_-Sí_

.

Lucy se volvió a limpiar una lágrima en fuga separándose de la puerta. Debería decirle mentiroso, pero… Sencillamente no podía. Sus palabras habían sido sinceras, como todas las que le decía. A pesar de todo… Todo estaba bien.

* * *

_._

* * *

**_Listo! Este cap. uno es algo (muy) corto, pero no se desesperen que los que vienen se harán de apoco más largos. Y prepárense, lo pensado viene en el próximo cap.… si me entienden. _**

**_No sé si les saque una lagrimita, pero espero que aunque sea les haya conmovido algo… Ya sé que se preguntan: Que sucedió con Natsu? Pues… ya se sabrá._**

**.**

**.Sammix3:** Tengo un lector ninja! Gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te gusten mis historias, pues en cada una pongo mucho empeño y corazón… Y lo de orden de publicar no importa, yo siempre leo los reviews nuevos… Aunque esta es la primera vez que los respondo debidamente u Sobre lo de tu cuenta… Primero la creas y arreglas tu perfil (yo lo hice), después vas a "publish" y lees las "guidelines yo que se" ( Lo cual no hice), presionas "Doc manager" subes el documento (Asegurate que sea Story, yo cometí ese error por no leer) y después a "New Story". Listo! Y yo sé que es estar de vacaciones y morirme de aburrimiento… -_-U Espero te guste el cap.

_._

**_A los otros les respondo en un mensaje… Gracias por comentar! Y a los demás lectores ninja por leer en las sombras. Nin. Nin_**

**_._**

**_Y termino por ahora… Espero les agrade mucho el cap. _**

**_Nos vemos!_**


	3. Familia

**H_ola Minna!_**

**_Nuevo Cap de esta emotiva historia. Aqui, como dice el nombre, les presento a los miembros de la familia Dragneel._**

**_Espero Disfruten!_**

**_ALTO: Si quieres saber como se ven, ojea un momento la imagen. Yo misma los dibuje..._**

**_FT no es mío._**

* * *

Cap. 2.

Familia

.

Lucy bajo las escaleras y le dio un vistazo general a la casa. El segundo piso eran las habitaciones, mientras que el primero contenía lo demás. La sala era una mezcla de…Sala con estudio, ya que se veía su fiel escritorio y varios anaqueles con libros diversos. Un sofá de tres plazas y dos sillones formaban el juego de sala. Un poco apartada se encontraba la cocina y el comedor de seis puestos.

La rubia se acercó a la cocina y se encontró con un desastre explosivo. Trastes sucios, sartenes y una masa blanquecina estaban por todo el lugar. La chica suspiro con desesperación y evaluó os daños con la mirada. Entonces se encontró con una pequeña nota atada a un trapo. Se acercó y la sujeto. Era de Nashi.

"_**Mama, mis hermanos se comieron la comida que te prepare por lo que me los llevo para comprar algo que prepararte. Sé que no es la mejor forma de comenzar un cumpleaños, pero te pido nos esperes. NOSOTROS LIMPIAMOS. Ni se te ocurra hacerlo. Te quiere. Nashi**_" Del otro lado decía "_**Ella también se comió algo. Te deje un poco para que comas, ma. Kai"**_

Rio ante lo leído y levanto el trapo, encontrando un emparedado de queso y una taza de café. Miro el desastre en la cocina y agarrando su comida se alejó del lugar, por hoy les haría caso. Se sentó en el comedor y comenzó a degustar su grato desayuno, volviendo a perderse en sus pensamientos…

_-Natsu tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo la chica sentándose frente al joven que sonreía gustoso después comida que ella preparo._

_-Me suena que yo he dicho eso antes- menciono el mirando a la nada, provocándole una risa a la chica.- Que sucede Luce?_

_-Es que bueno… Yo- comenzó a decir, moviendo la mano nerviosa. Natsu la miró fijamente. Luego sonrió y le tomo la mano, dándole algo de calma._

_-Tranquila- le dijo con voz calmada.- Que quieres decir?- pregunto mirándola a los ojos. Ella suspiro para calmarse, para después hablar._

-_E…Estoy embarazada..-soltó por fin. Natsu parpadeo varias veces_

_-…_

_-Y?_

_-ES LA MEJOR NOTICIA DEL MUNDO! VAMOS A SER PADRES LUCE!- le dijo el dándole un abrazo para después robarle un beso. Ambos se separaron y comenzaron a reír-Y qué crees que sea?- le pregunto sonriente._

_-No lo sé… Tal vez sea niño- dijo ella recostándose en su hombro._

_-Entonces será una niña- menciono Natsu arrugando la cara. Lucy lo miro extrañada.- Recuerdas que Erza dijo que sería niña? Al final tuvo al enano…_

_-Suenas como Gajeel- rio Lucy, haciendo que Natsu hiciese una mueca graciosa. La chica volvió a reír y el chico se le unió._

Lucy se levantó y llevo el plato al fregadero, pensando que en la reacción de gremio por esos días. Cuando lo puso en su lugar, agarro una fregona y comenzó la tarea de limpiar los platos. No soportaría tener la cocina así por más tiempo. Después de fregar comenzó a limpiar las superficies del lugar, hasta dejarlos relucientes de limpio.

Miro su labor sonriente y salió de la cocina para escribir un rato en lo que llegaban sus niños. Cuando se hubo sentado agarro la pluma y una hoja blanca, pero no escribía. Miraba el pequeño jardín que tenían afuera a través de la ventana… Otra vez le dio ese aire de nostalgia, típico de esa fecha…

_-Que tal Nashi?-pregunto Natsu revolviendo sus macarrones mientras miraba como Lucy, con una barriguita de 7 meses se sentaba frente a él._

_-Nashi?-pregunto la chica ladeando la cabeza. Natsu asintió y tomo un bocado.- A que te refieres?_

_-Vamos Lucy, levamos discutiendo sobre el tema desde que nos enteramos.- la regaño sujetando la cabeza con la mano.- Me refiero al nombre de la bebe._

_-Y sigues con que es niña…-suspiro la rubia comiendo su porción, aun más grande que la de su esposo.- Y como seria si fuese niño?_

_-Algo con "ryu"- declaro Natsu sonriendo con suficiencia. Lucy lo miro con una gota.- Y qué opinas?_

_-Nashi- repito Lucy mirándolo.- Na-shi. Natsu y Luce.- Natsu asintió.- Me gusta… Como se te ocurrió?_

_-No se… Estaba pensando en lo bien que suena tu nombre y termine uniéndolo al mío.- le respondió con una tierna sonrisa._

_-Entonces…-Lucy se puso el dedo en la barbilla y miro al techo.- Que tal Kairyu? Por si es niño.- Natsu asintió._

_-Me gusta, pero será niña._

_-No tienes remedio…_

Otra vez se preguntó: como hacía para tener la razón? Fue el único en no sorprenderse de que tuviesen niña… Por suerte había apostado con Cana y se ahorraron los gastos de los cuatro primeros meses, lo que fue una gran ayuda ya que casi ni dormían… Unos ruidos y un par de gritos afuera la trajeron a la realidad, logrando voltear la cabeza a tiempo para ver como la puerta era tirada por un proyectil de cabello amarillo.

**-Y LA PROXIMA TE MATO RYU!-** dijo una chica de rosados cabellos entrando a la casa de un humor de perros. La chica vestía una camisa al ombligo morado y unas mangas falsas en el mismo color, al igual que la tela que tenía en la cintura, que cubría casi por completo una de sus piernas. Además tenía unos pantalones blancos a media pierna y unas botas negras que le llegaban a la rodilla. Atada a su cintura se encontraba una bufanda blanca y delgada como cinturón. Tenía el largo cabello rosa desordenado y el flequillo parecido al de Lucy. Sus ojos castaños miraban con molestia a su hermano en el suelo.- **No puedo creer que los hayas dejado.**

**-Eres rara Nashi**- le contesto su hermano sentándose como si nada. Al verlo mejor se veía que las puntas de su rubio cabello tenían un tono rosa como el de su hermana. Sobre el llevaba unos google de tela blanca, marca Natsu Dragneel. Vestía una camisa celeste debajo de un chaleco de un azul más oscuro y unos pantalones debajo de la rodilla de color chocolate con bolsillos. También lucia unas sandalias sencillas-**Y no me llames así**-. Los verdosos ojos del muchacho ignoraron a la chica ante él y se centraron en la rubia que los miraba con la ceja alzada desde su escritorio.-**Hola Mama.**

**-Que les he dicho de entrar así?**- les dijo tras soltar un sonoro suspiro.

**-Es culpa de Nashi.-**aclaro el chico poniéndose en pie y acercándose a darle un abrazo**.-Feliz cumpleaños.**

**-Oye! Yo debía hacerlo primero**- Kairyu le saco la lengua desde los brazos de su madre.-**Te voy a…**

**-Ya cálmense los dos o se pasaran castigados el resto del día**- ambos hermanos se abrazaron al ver el aura de su madre. La chica era apenas un poco más alta que su hermano. Se escucharon un par de risas silenciosas desde afuera.

**-Baka Ryu-nii**- dijo una voz infantil

-**Baka Sha-nee, mo**- secundo otra un poco más aguda

-**Niños, entren ya**- les dijo Lucy levantándose para recibirlos. Dos cabecitas se asomaron por la puerta antes de correr a abrazarla.

**-Feliz cumpleaños MAMI!**- dijeron los mellizos a la vez.

-**Gracias Ohen, Sítara**…- contesto Lucy dándoles un beso.

**-Mama que ya estoy grande**- se quejó Ohen limpiándose el cachete. Era un mini Natsu casi todos los aspectos, aunque su heterocroma también le daba a su ojo derecho el color de los de Lucy. Llevaba un abrigo Naranja con la capucha negra abierto, un suéter rojizo con el cuello de bermellón. Sus pantalones eran como los de Kairyu, solo que de un chocolate casi amarillo, sin bolsillos, y calzaba unos zapatos negros con medias blancas.

-**Es mama, no puedes evitarlo**- le contesto Sítara sonriente. Contrario a Ohen, era la copia casi perfecta de Lucy. Su ojo derecho era del tono verdoso que se ve en las fotos de su padre y el izquierdo del de su madre. Llevaba su camisa manga larga roja y su chalequito sin mangas con capucha de color naranja. Sus pantalones cortos eran del mismo color que los de Ohen y llevaba unas botitas negras.

**-Mama te dije que nosotros limpiábamos la cocina-** le regaño Nashi al asomarse a la cocina.

**-Lo siento, pero no podía esperar**.- rio la mujer poniéndose en pie.

**-Entonces mama está castigada**- repuso Sítara mientras Ohen asentía.- **Ahora tendrá que quedarse quieta mientras Ohen y yo cocinamos.**

**-Ni locos les dejaremos hacer eso**- le dijo Kai alzando la ceja.- **Van a volver a incendiar la casa.**

**-No es cierto**- dijeron los niños a la vez.

**-Y la otra vez fue un accidente.**- añadió Ohen con los labios juntos.

**-Basta de charla, vamos a cocinarle a mama**.-los detuvo Nashi colocándose un delantal.

-**Aye!-** contestaron los niños acercándosele. Kai parpadeo y se sentó en la mesa, donde subió los pies y abrió un libro.

-**Me avisan cuando esta la comida**.-Nashi lo miro sonriente… Dos minutos después estaba cuidando la sartén con un chichón en la cabeza.- **Abuso, abuso hermanal**…- murmuraba con molestia.

**-Ya cállate Ryu-nii**- le dijo Sítara batiendo una mezcla. A su lado Ohen echaba de poco a poco una taza de leche.

**-Moho, Kai… Porque ellos si te pueden decir Ryu?-**se quejó Nashi de supervisora.

**-Porque quiero y ponte a hacer algo**.- le dijo su hermano molesto.

**-Vamos Kai-** le dijo Lucy desde la silla.

-**Mamá no te puedes mover**.- le recordó Ohen haciendo un puchero

**-No me he movido**- le contesto Lucy con una gota.

-**Lo pensaste…-**continuo Sítara mirándola fijamente, causándoles una gota más grande a su madre. Luego miro a Nashi- **Sha-nee, listo.**

**-Bien. Ahora…-** se acercó a la estufa donde Kai colocaba los huevos en un plato.- **Ahora se calienta la sartén con la mantequilla…**- comenzó a narrar Nashi mientras los niños la miraban tomando nota**.- Y luego se echa así….-** coloco un poco de masa en la sartén con una sonrisa. Hasta Kai sonreía**- Y a esperar que se dore.**

Mientras esperaban que se hicieran los panqueques, Lucy miraba toda la escena con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Y luego lo echas así…- dijo Natsu mientras colocaba la masa en la sartén. Una Nashi de casi siete años asintió mientras que un Kai de cinco era cargado por su madre.- Y a esperar que se dore._

_-Y no es más rápido con tu fuego, papa?-pregunto Nashi curiosa._

_-Papa malo, Mama papau- contesto Ryu abrazando a su madre. Lucy rio_

_-Sí, papa estaría en problemas si lo hiciera.- secundo la rubia mientras Natsu asentía._

_-Mama es aburrida.- dijo Nashi inflando los cachetes._

_-Ya lo sé, pero es un secreto.-dijo Natsu en voz baja. Nashi asintió. Lucy se acercó a Natsu y le pego en la cabeza.-Ite… Por qué hiciste eso?_

_-Te escuche- le contesto con molestia. Los niños comenzaron a reír. Natsu y Lucy se miraron antes de unírseles._

Mientras Nashi terminaba de hacer el desayuno, Lucy miraba la ventana con una sonrisa triste. Kai la miro un rato, logrando que Nashi siguiese su mirada. Los hermanos se miraron, sabiendo en que pensaba su madre. El rostro del chico se tensó un poco.

**-Sha-nee**…-dijo Ohen jalándole la manga- **Se quema.**

**-Qué?-**se alarmo Nashi corriendo a salvar la comida.- **Por poco…-**suspiro colocándolo en el plato.-Solo falta el café.

**-Yo ya lo prepare**.- le contesto Kai señalando una taza. Nashi la miro y luego a él con ojos chinos.

**-Esta fría idiota**- le dijo. Ryu la miro y la sujeto con la mano. Al rato comenzó a echar humo.-**Vale, vale… Ahora hay que llevar la comida a la mesa.**

**-Aye!-**dijeron los niños agarrando los platos. Kai se les unió llevando las tazas, la jarra con jugo y un par de vasos a la mesa. Nashi se quitó el delantal y se sentó con su familia. Lucy los miro sonriente.

**-Después iremos al gremio, Nos encontramos con Rain en el camino y dice la tía Erza espera verte antes de las diez.**- menciono Kai sirviéndole los panqueques a su madre.

-**Ya podemos comer?-**preguntaron los niños a la vez, los grandes rieron.

-**Claro.**-contesto la rubia mayor.- **Itadakimasu.**

**-Itadakimasu**- repitieron los niños comenzando a comer. Los dos hombres de la casa comían salvajemente, mientras las chicas lo hacían con algo más de elegancia, regañando de cuando en cuando la conducta de los "niños".

Cuando terminaron Kai se ofreció a lavar los platos, ganándose un par de ayudantes en el acto. Nashi dijo que buscaría unas cosas arriba, dejando a Lucy mirando a sus hijos menores con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Serán unos chicos muy fuertes, buena gente- menciono Natsu al ver como Nashi, Rain, Gale y Kairyu peleaban por una tontería, mientras Jían trataba de detenerlos. El peli rosa llevaba en brazos a una bebe de rubia cabellera que dormía plácidamente.- Y muy desordenados.- Añadió con una gota al ver como caía un muro._

_-Son tus hijos, es de esperarse- rio Lucy cargando a un bebe peli rosa. _

_- Solo espero que Sítara y Nashi no tengan tu físico.- añadió Natsu abrazando más a la bebe, que rio en sueños- Tendría que alejar a muchos pervertidos._

_-Ay, Natsu… Eres un padre muy sobreprotector. -Natsu la miro sonriente, para después toser un poco.- Estas bien?-pregunto preocupada._

_-Me atragante con saliva!- dijo el casi llorando. Lucy suspiro resignada y lo miro desconfiada._

La Lucy actual también suspiro y miro el techo con el ceño fruncido. Después de que todo estuvo listo, salieron de la casa y cerraron bien la puerta.

Mientras se alejaban Sítara se dio la vuelta mirando a casa curiosa, los otros seguían su camino.

**-Que sucede La?-**le pregunto Ohen notando su mirada.

-**No escuchaste algo?-** Dijo la niña escrutando la casa con la mirada.

-**Como una voz?**-pregunto de vuelta. Sítara asintió.-**No**

**-No sirves Ig…-**le dijo la niña con una gota.

**-Oigan, muévanse o los dejamos tirados!-** les grito Kai a los lejos, para después recibir un coscorrón de su hermana. Los niños se miraron, luego a la casa y siguieron a los otros. Lucy los miro curiosa, pero no pregunto nada.

* * *

**_Terminado..._**

**_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Aunque lo que viene es... algo. Lamento a aquellos que hice llorar, pero es necesario saber..._**

**_Ya se que se preguntan... Que paso con Natsu? _**

**_Lo siento, pero eso se revela un poco en cada cap. Atentos..._**

**_._**

**_Gracias a los que comentaron! De veras me gusto saber su opinion. Ya les conteste algo por PM...Y al que no tiene cuenta..._**

**_._**

**LucyDragneel:** Siento mucho haberte hecho llorar... La verdad, casi lloro cuando lo escribi. Y el capitulo del anime tambien me saco mi lagrimita... LUUUCCCYYY! T_T Sobre lo que le paso a Natsu... Como ya dije, lo ire revelando poco a poco... Espero te haya gustado el cap

.

**_Espero les haya gustado a todos y que alguno me comente su opinion, tambien acepto a mis lectores ninja..._**

**_._**

**_Por ahora eso es todo. _**

**_Hasta el proximo cap. Nos vemos!_**


	4. Gremio

**_Hola._**

**_Nuevo cap de "Reencuentro" Este es algo que mezcla risas con lagrimas. _****_Espero les guste._**

**_Y FT es de Mashima._**

* * *

Cap. 3.

Gremio

.

Las puertas del más ruidoso, poderoso y conocido gremio de Fiore se abrieron de par en par. Los pocos que estaban adentro desviaron la vista a la familia que recién entraba, charlando unos con otros. Gray y Juvia, esta con una barriguita de embarazo, saludaron con la mano mientras sus hijos se acercaban a la barra

_**-**_**Bienvenidos**-saludo Mira con su habitual sonrisa. Una chica de cabello rubio platino atado en una coleta y que vestía un top negro, jeans, botas y unos audífonos de calaveritas los miro con una mueca desde la barra.

-**Llegaron temprano**-dijo con una sonrisa parecida a la de la albina.

.

_**Nombre**__**: Hikari Marie Dreyar Strauss**__**. Edad:**__** 14 años.**__** Magia**__**: Climate Damon**_

**.**

_**-Cállate Pika-chan**_- le dijo la mayor de los chicos. Ella tenía el pelo de una azul noche, grandes ojos grises y una mueca en la cara. Llevaba puesto un gorro de invierno celeste, una camisa de tirantes azul, pantalones negros y botas blancas. Además de un abrigo del color de estas.

.

_**Nombre: **__**Rain Mizuki Fulbuster Loxar**__**. Edad: **__**15 años.**__** Magia: **__**Wáter control**__** (Como el de los maestros agua de Avatar)**_

_**.**_

**-No me digas así**- le reprocho la rubia molesta. En algo tenía el temperamento de Laxus…

-**Como sea.**

**-Hola Mira-san**- Saludo Juvia sentándose frente a la barra.

**-Mira**.-Saludo su esposo colocándose a su lado.-** Ya está todo listo?**

**-Sí. Solo falta la invitada**-aclaro la mencionada sonriente.

**-Todavía no llega Ohen?-**pregunto el niño de la familia. Tenía el pelo como su hermana y unos ojos azules y profundos. Y no solo eso…

-**Donde están tus ropas Eira?-**pegunto Hikari con petulancia.

**-Cuando?**-se quejó el niño mirando hacia atrás. Los miembros del gremio rieron, mientras su hermana negaba tapándose la cara.

.

_**Nombre: **__**Eira Nevé Fullbuster Loxar.**__** Edad: **__**9 años**__**. Magia: **__**Ice-Maker. Alquimista de Hielo**_

_**.**_

**-No tienen remedio**…-suspiro la chica mirando a su padre, que ya no llevaba la camisa. Luego miro a Mira**- Y no han llegado?** –La albina negó.

**-Si quieres puedes ver a Jían, está afuera peleando con Raymond**- les dijo sonriente. Los dos chicos se miraron y salieron corriendo

**-Esta no me la pierdo!-** se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Rain. Los del gremio miraron el punto donde desapareció con una gota. Hikari se despidió de su madre y los siguió. Gray al ver que no había niños cerca se recostó en la barra con un bostezo.

**-Soñoliento, Hielito? Gi hi**- el hombre apenas alzo la vista para ver al Dragón Slayer de metal sentarse a su lado.- **Juvia debe ser mala con eso…**

**-Juvia lo lamenta Gray-sama, pero Juvia quería comer Helado de aloe y Papas fritas con salsa picante…-**se disculpó la peli azul mirándolo con ternura, ignorando la gota del peli negro.

**-Déjenlo dormir, está cansado**- dijo Mira sonriente, para después poner una un poco triste mirando hacia cierto punto. Los tres adultos siguieron su mirada y no pudieron evitar poner una pequeña sonrisa.

_Gray se acercó a la barra, donde un joven peli rosa estaba medio dormido, con un aspecto verdaderamente horrible. A su lado se encontraban hablando Levy, Mira y Lucy, esta última con una pequeña barriga de pocos meses. Gajeel miraba a Natsu riendo de vez en cuando_

_-Flamitas estas vivo?-pregunto el mago de hielo al llegar a su lado. Como respuesta Natsu alzo la cabeza mirándolo con cansinamente con sus ojerosos ojos_

_-Juro ser inocente de todos los cargos!-le dijo mirándolo fijamente, para después comenzar a cerrar los ojos.- Fue el pescadsdo… *ronquido*-todos los presentes lo miraron con una gota._

_-Y a este que le dio?-pregunto Gray estupefacto_

_-Déjalo Gray, no ha dormido en tres semanas…-le dijo Mira con una de sus sonrisas_

_-Lu-chan da miedo…-menciono Levy apegándose un poco más a Gajeel, alejándose de la rubia._

_-No hablen como si fuese invisible…-indico Lucy con un suspiro. Natsu volvió a alzar la cabeza_

_-Sucede algo Lucy-pregunto mirándola tiernamente_

_-No. Tranquilo. Vuelve a descansar.-Natsu la miro de reojo para después volver a quedar dormido_

_-Pero mira cómo has dejado a Salamander Coneja…-añadió Gajeel con una gota mas grande._

_-No molestes Gazille- refuto ella con un puchero.-No le hago nada malo_

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_-Natsu!-grito Lucy tratando de acercarse a la habitación, siendo retenida por el mago de hielo. _

_-Lucy, basta… él ya….-intento decir Gray, pero La rubia no le escuchaba._

_-Déjame ir, Gray!-le grito Lucy tratando de zafarse.-Natsu despierta! _

_-Salamander no puede oírte Lucy-le dijo Gajeel colocando una mano en su hombro. El dragón Slayer la miro con pena. Entonces era cierto, si la había llamado por su nombre, no había otra solución. La rubia dejo de forcejear y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente_

_-Natsu…_

_-Desearía que fueses fuerte. Por tus hijos, por él.-le dijo Gray dándole un abrazo. Desde donde estaba podía ver como unas llorosas Levy y Juvia trataban de distraer a los niños junto a algunos miembros del gremio. Lucy asintió y se limpió las lágrimas._

Las puertas del gremio volvieron a abrirse, sacando a estos adultos del triste rumbo de sus pensamientos. Todos alzaron la vista y no evitaron sonreír al ver quien era.

-**Ya volvimos!-**dijeron Ohen y Sítara a la vez. Lucy rio y les desordeno el cabello

**-Mama, no hagas eso**

**-Me tendré que peinar de nuevo**

**-Nunca cambiaran**-les dijo la rubia mayor acercándose a la barra.-**Buenos días chicos**

**-Bienvenidos**-saludo Mira mientras los otros lo hacían con la mano.-**Feliz cumpleaños Lucy.**

**-Gracias Mira-** contesto la chica sentándose en la barra.

**-Tío Hierrito, sabes donde esta Tíe-chan?-** pregunto Ohen con una sonrisa. Sítara asintió a su lado. Como toda respuesta señalo a una de las mesas del gremio, donde una niña de cabellos azules leía aplicadamente un libro. Llevaba una cinta de color negro en el pelo y vestía un trajecito infantil negro con cuello blanco. Al sentirse observada alzo sus rojizos ojos del libro y sonrió al ver a los niños.

**-Si-chan, Ohen**-saludo con la mano.

.

_**Nombre: **__**Tíe Tsuki Redfox Mac Garden.**__** Edad: **__**7 años**__**. Magia: **__**Alquimista de metal**_.

.

**-Tíe-chan!-**saludo Sítara con la mano para después voltear donde su madre a darle un beso.-**Nos vemos mama. Diviértete**!-Ohen le dio un abrazo a Lucy y siguió a su hermana. La rubia los miro conversar un rato antes de centrarse en los adultos.

**-Hola chicos**-saludo con su típica sonrisa.

**-Lucy**

**-Coneja**

**-Lucy-san, Feliz cumpleaños**- le dijo Juvia con una sonrisa.

-**Gracias Juvia**.-agradeció la Hearthfilia.—**Que tal están?**

**-Juvia está muy bien, al igual que el pequeño Gray junior**-contesto la joven peli azula acariciando su barriguita.

-**Entonces será niña**.-acepto Lucy asintiendo.

-**Si lo dice un Dragneel entonces es cierto**.-bromeo Mira. Todos rieron recordando a Natsu, para después componer una triste sonrisa. Ese día la nostalgia los invadía.

-_Levy dijo que sería niña?-pregunto Natsu alzando la ceja mientras tomaba un buen trago a su bebida- entonces será niño._

_-Es que tú siempre estás en contra de lo que dice la madre no?-se burló Gray con sorna.- Entonces yo tendré a una niña ya que Juvia se la pasa diciendo que se llamara Gray Junior._

_-Me apiado del pobre niño que tenga tu feo nombre-se burló Gajeel mientras Natsu reía. _

_-Que dijeron par de idiotas?-les pregunto molesto. Un aura aterradora se rigió sobre él, causándole una gota._

_-Los niños duermen.- dijeron dos madres prácticamente matándolos con la mirada.-Silencio._

_-Aye!-dijeron los tres por el susto. Después tanto Lucy como Erza siguieron acunando a sus pequeños._

_-Entonces apostamos?-pregunto Gray con una sonrisa.. Gajeel rio son su típico "Gi hi"_

_-Vale, pero ambos perderán.-les dijo Natsu comenzando a reír, ganándose una paliza de madre enojada._

Lucy se dio cuenta del ambiente e hizo un sonoro bostezo, llamando la atención de todos.

-**Y donde Esta Erza? Kai dijo que quería hablar conmigo**.-comento tomando un trago de un vaso que antes no estaba allí.

-**Se fue hace un momento con Jeral. Dijo que era algo importante-**contesto Mira sonriente.- **Nashi y Kairyu están viendo la pelea, no?**-Lucy suspiro pesadamente

-**La olieron desde que llegamos a la ciudad… No puedo creer que me ignoraran por ver una tonta pelea**.- comento resignada.

**-Así son todos en el gremio**.-Comento Gajeel restándole importancia.-**Si me disculpan tenía que buscarle algo a Levy.**

-**Ese es el buen padre de la familia Redfox-c**omento Gray en broma-**sometido por su mujer**.-Gajeel lo fulmino con la mirada antes de salir

**-Etto… Gray-sama?-**pregunto Juvia con una sonrisa.- **Creo que a Juvia se le quedo su pastel de rábano con ajonjolí y cerezas**.-Lucy y Gray pusieron cara de asco. Hasta a Mira le flaqueo la sonrisa- **y el regalo de Lucy san. Los podrías traer?**

-**Pero esa cosa es venenosa**.-comento Gray por lo bajo. Juvia puso cara de perrito regañado**- Vale, vale ahora vuelvo.**

**-Gracias Gray-sama**- sonrió la Fullbuster causándole una gota a todos. Así fue como Gray se alejó. Lucy la miro curiosa para después ponerse en pie.- **A dónde va Lucy-san?**

**-A biblioteca.**- contesto ella con una sonrisa**.- Quisiera hablar un rato con Levy-chan**-se despidió con la mano dejándolas a ambas con una extraña mueca, pero antes de que Lucy pudiese alejarse se escuchó una explosión a un costado del gremio llamando la atención de todos.

Todos salieron para ver como un chico Rubio, con un extraño abrigo sobre una camisa violeta y con pantalones azules , se limpiaba la barbilla mientras sus ojos zafiro miraban a otro chico rubio, pero de ojos verdosos.

.

_**Nombre: **__**Raymond Makarov Dreyar Strauss**__**. Edad: **__**17 años**__**. Magia: **__**Dragón Slayer del rayo.**_

.

-**No tenias que tomarlo tan a pecho**-le dijo con un breve dejo de decepción.

-**Vuelve a repetirlo**-le dijo Kairyu visiblemente molesto. Su mano estaba cubierta de fuego y se veía que él era quien había golpeado a Ray, por la cara de todos los jóvenes presentes.

.

_**Nombre: **__**Kairyu Flame Dragneel Hearthfilia.**__** Edad: **__**14 años.**__** Magia: **__**Dragón Slayer de Fuego.**_

.

-**Los dos se comportan igual**-le dijo Ray poniendose en pie. Los adultos comprendieron de inmediato el rumbo de la conversación y suspiraron con pesar. El rubio se tenso para después mirar al Dreyar con rabia.

**-Kai, déjalo**.-le dijo Nashi colocando una mano en su hombro. El muchacho se sacudió e hizo ademán de volver a golpear al rubio, pero su hermana creo un latigo de fuego y le sujeto el brazo.-**Detente si no quieres que llame a Loki.**

.

_**Nombre: **__**Nashi Rose Dragneel Hearthfilia**__** Edad: **__**16 años.**__** Magia:**__**Fire control ( como en Avatar)**__**(**_**Soy poco imaginativa T_TU**_**), Maga de Espiritus Estelares**_.

.

-**No tienes que defenderlo**-le soltó mirándola molesto, pero bajo la mano desapareciendo ambas llamas- **No me gusta que lo mencionen hoy y lo sabes.**

**-Pero Ryu…**

**-Que no me digas así!-**le grito. Miro a Raymond y a los otros muchacho, que negaban con la cabeza. Luego vio a la multitud encabezada por su madre. Su flequillo cubrió su mirada y se metió la mano en los bolsillos.-**Voy a dar una vuelta.-** y se alejó. Nashi hizo ademán de seguirlo pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

-**Déjalo por ahora**.-le dijo un chico pelirrojo con un extraño tatuaje en el ojo. Llevaba puesto la parte superior de una armadura, pantalones blancos y botas oscuras. A su lado reposaba una espada alargada y enterrada en la tierra.

.

_**Nombre: **__**Jían Jeral Fernández Scarlet**__**. Edad: **__**17 años**__**. Magia: **__**Re-equipamiento de Armas. ¿?**_

.

**-No creo que deba estar solo**-dijo la muchacha mirando con pesar a su hermano alejarse.

**-No lo va a estar, Rain se adelantó-**menciono Jean señalando una cabellera oscura que seguía al chico. Nashi embozo una sonrisa para después mirar el suelo con tristeza

_Las explosiones llenaban el ambiente mientras que un joven peli rosa corría cargando a un par de niños, alejándolos del peligro. El muchacho se veía cansado, pero sus ojos decididos demostraban su determinación. El niño rubio que cargaba en el brazo izquierdo dormía mientras la niña peli rosa hacia un esfuerzo por no llorar._

_-Natsu-san__**!**__-dijo Wendy desde atrás de un área protegida. Natsu se acercó y vio como estaban reunidos los demás niños del gremio. La mayoría estaban bajo el influjo de un hechizo de sueño provocado por la dragón Slayer, todos menos una pequeña de cabello oscuro._

_-Tío, Que sucede?-pregunto una pequeña Rain con lagrimitas en los ojos. Ella estaba cargando a un pequeño bebe de cabello similar al suyo. Parecía un poco adormilada._

_-Tranquila Rain, no es nada que no podamos vencer.-La calmo Natsu dándole los niños a Wendy. La niña asintió y se recostó abrazando a su hermanito, para después ceder al encantamiento. Después de eso el chico miro a la peli azul.- Erza tiene a los gemelos y Levy viene en camino con Gale y Armis. Gajeel dice que no la dejes marcha…-El joven compuso una mueca de dolor a la vez que se sujetaba la parte baja del vientre, inclinándose un poco._

_-Deberías descansar… Todavía no te has recuperado de eso-le indico Wendy preocupada. La pequeña Nashi se soltó de brazos de la chica y fue a abrazar a su padre.-Nashi…_

_-Papa, no nos dejes! Te extrañare mucho…-le rogo con lagrimitas en los ojos. Natsu la miro tiernamente y se agacho para abrazarla._

_-Tranquila Princesa-le dijo con cariño. La separo de él y la miro sonriente.-Solo iré a buscar a tu mama. Así que mientras cuida a tu hermano y a los demás.-Se escuchó una explosión a lo lejos. Los dos adultos miraron atrás. Natsu miro a su hija decidido.-Volveré pronto.- dicho esto se puso en pie._

_-Lo prometes?-pregunto la pequeña triste. Natsu sonrió_

_-Claro que sí.- aseguro.-Incluso iremos a pescar-Luego miro a Wendy-Cuídalos en lo que vuelvo._

_-Natsu-san…-dijo a peli azul antes de que se fuera. Alzo la mano haciendo el signo del gremio con una sonrisa-Traigan a Lucy-san para hacer una fiesta._

_-Aye!-respondió Salamander imitándola antes de echar a correr. _

Nashi escondió su mirada en su rosáceo flequillo a la vez que sujetaba la mano de Jían.

**-Kai es muy injusto**.- dijo en un susurro.-N**o se lo merece**…- Después se dio media vuelta y se encamino al gremio, a uno de sus sitios preferidos. Jían la siguió mientras la multitud se dispersaba. Lucy miro hacia donde se fue su hijo mayor y luego donde se fue su hija, suspirando.

**-No puedo creer que siempre peleen en mi cumpleaños**-dijo al viento mientras se abrazaba a si misma.-**Y casi siempre por ti… Natsu**-dicho esto siguió el camino que cogieron Kairyu y Rain.

Los tres niños del gremio la miraron un rato, hasta que Ohen se dio la vuelta mirando a la nada con el ceño fruncido y mirando alrededor. Sítara poco después lo imito, dejando a Tíe confundida

**-Quién eres?-**pregunto el peli rosa mirando a la nada.

**-Que sucede Ohen?-**pregunto Tíe extrañada por su comportamiento. Ambos la ignoraron. AL rato los dos abrieron los ojos y asintieron sonrientes.

**-Lo escuchaste no?-**pregunto sonriente Sítara a su hermano. Ohen la miro expectante, pero asintió.-**Entendiste algo?**

-**No mucho**-contesto mirando a las chicas con una gran sonrisa. Extrañando a la peli negra**- Pero creo que necesitaremos reunir al equipo**

**-También a Teo-kun?-**pregunto Sítara con un ligero sonrojo. Ohen suspiro.

-**También a Teo…-**asinino restándole importancia con la mano. Una venita se hincho en la frente de Tíe.

**-Me pueden decir ya que carámbanos sucede?**-pregunto con un aura aterradora. Ohen se escondió detrás de Sítara, quien ni se inmuto.

**-Pronto lo sabrás**.-contesto con su típica sonrisa la rubia. Tíe se olvido de su enojo y la miro curiosa, pero despues asintió, inmiscuyéndose al plan.

* * *

**_Listo._**

**_Espero les haya gustado._**

**_No fui muy explicita en lo de Natsu, pero espero me entiendan. Poco a poco lo revelare._**

**_Tambien espero les agradasen los hijos de los miembros del gremio, los cuales aun faltan algunos que revelare posteriormente._**

**_._**

**_Espero dejen su review para saber su opinion del avance de la trama, que mezcla pasado con futuro en una dosis curiosa._**

**_._**

**_Nos vveremos en el proximo cap. Me despido. NekoFT_**


	5. Gale

_**Hola.**_

_**Nuevo cap de este fic... Es algo gracioso.**_

_**Espero les guste. FT no es mio**_

* * *

Cap. 4

Gale

.

EL lago estaba como siempre, tranquilo. En una de las orillas, justo en el lugar donde siempre pescaban, se encontraba sentado el chico rubio con una pierna guindando sobre el agua y a la otra de soporte para su brazo y cabeza.

Kairyu observaba detenidamente los google blancos que le regalo su padre, sin los cuales su cabello se ponía más rebelde. El chico los miraba, pero su mente solo divagaba por aquellos días donde estaban todos.

_-Genial papa! Muchas Gracias-grito el pequeño rubio de siete años colocándose los google en la cabeza, aunque le quedaban algo grandes y resbalaron por su cabello hasta reposar en su cuello, provocando risas alrededor._

_-Si quieres puedo ajustarlos un poco-menciono Natsu con una sonrisa al igual que Lucy, que estaba a su lado. Ambos cargaban a un par de bebes que dormían plácidamente._

_-Así están bien, cuando crezca me quedaran perfectos-aseguro el niño con una pose orgullosa._

_-Y seguirás igual de idiota bakaryu-se burló una niña de cabellos rojizos siendo secundada por la pequeña Nashi._

_-Cállate Armis, no es mi culpa que tu mamá no te deje hacerte un tatuaje en la cara.-sentencio el chico colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza. La pequeña niña quedo sonrojada, aumentando el volumen de las carcajadas de Nashi._

_-Mírate la cara… JAJAJAJA-rio la niña echándose al suelo a reír. Los bebes se despertaron y comenzaron a llorar._

_-Nashi que he dicho de reírse de los demás.- le regaño Lucy mientras mecía a la bebe idéntica a ella, mientras Natsu hacia otro tanto con su mini clon._

_-Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo.-se disculpó la chica quitándose una lágrima. Detrás de ella apareció un chico pelirrojo con un extraño tatuaje. Armis se lanzó a abrazarlo._

_-Oni-chan! Nashi se burló de qué mama no me dejase hacerme un tatuaje…-sollozo la pequeña sin soltarlo._

_-Vamos Armis, no es para tanto-le aseguro Jían acariciándole la cabeza._

_- Eres una llorona.-comento Kairyu divertido. Al rato se escuchó unas risitas que dejaron a todos perplejos, en especial a la pelirroja que ya iba a atacar a chico._

_-EH! Se han reído!-aseguro Natsu mirando a su pequeño. La niña que sostenía Lucy abrió sus ojos y miro al hombre. Él se dio cuenta y sonrió como solo él sabe.-Lucy! Abrió los ojos!_

_Qué?-pregunto la rubia mayor bajando la mirada y topándose con los ojos de la niña.-Tiene heterocroma._

_-A ver, a ver- comenzó a moverse Ryu para ver a su hermanita._

_-Yo también, yo también-aseguro Nashi colocándose frente a él._

_-Ey, yo estaba primero!-se enojó el rubio fulminando a su hermana con la mirada._

_-Pues no me moveré.-repuso la niña sacándole la lengua._

_-Niños no peleen-Los regaño Natsu mientras reía, quitándole lo serio al regaño. Lucy negó con una sonrisa y se agacho con la bebe en brazos, quien miro a sus hermanitos con sus ojazos bicolor._

_-Tiene los ojos de dos colores-afirmo Nashi, haciendo que los dos Fernández se acercasen al grupo._

_-Es tan linda!-aseguro Armis agachándose cerca de ella. La pequeña rio.-Y le gusto!_

_-O le da risa tu cara.-aseguro Kai, haciendo que Jían sujetase a su hermana para que no lo matase.- Bueno, voy a avisarle a Gale! De seguro vendrá corriendo.-se alejó, pero al rato volvió.-Papa, después de esto podemos ir a pescar? Quiero cenar pescado!-Natsu rio y asintió.-Lo prometes?_

_-Por supuesto, Ryu-aseguro el con su típica sonrisa, siendo secundado por Lucy y Nashi._

_-Aye!-rio el niño para después alejarse sonriendo. _

Y después sucedió aquello, tal vez no lo recuerda perfectamente, pero sabe lo que sucedió… No había vuelto a ir de pesca con su padre en mucho tiempo… Siete años para ser exactos. Natsu Dragneel había roto su promesa.

Kairyu apretó los google e hizo el ademán de Lanzarlos, pero como siempre le sucedía su mano no se atrevía a soltar ese objeto. Suspiro resignado y volvió a observarlos. Algún día dejara de estar enojado con su padre? Tal vez si hablaran y eso no era posible…

-**Kairyu-san?-**pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que se voltease. Rain lo miraba un tanto nerviosa.-**Puedo sentarme?-**el chico miro al frente sin dar respuesta. Al rato la chica ya estaba a su lado, con los pies colgando sobre el agua.-**Como estas?**

**-Cómo crees?**-le aseguro el con molestia**.-Todo el mundo parece dispuesto a recordarlo como si fuese obligatorio.-** La chica miro el agua debajo de ellos con tristeza**.-Lo siento, no debí hablarte así**.-comento el rubio un tanto arrepentido.

**-No te preocupes. Sé que te molesta hablar del asunto, en especial hoy. Para lo que quieras puedes contar conmigo**-indico ella con una sonrisa. El chico la imito.- **Pero sigo insistiendo en que deberías dejar de enojarte cuando es mencionado**.-y ahí iban de nuevo. Kairyu suspiro.

**-No puedo evitarlo… Cuando me doy cuenta de lo pasa, ya está hecho.**-aseguro el rascándose la nuca.- **A veces me pregunto porque tenía que sacar el carácter de él.**

**-Todos ustedes tiene algo de su carácter, lo tuyo es lo impulsivo**.-aseguro una voz a sus espaldas otra vez. Lucy se sentó al otro lado de su hijo, mirando a ambos chicos con una sonrisa.-**Tiene sus pro y sus contra, como todo en la vida, así como su lado bueno.**

**-No sabía que estaba cerca Lucy-san**-aseguro Rain mirándola un tanto sorprendido. Kairyu asintió.

**-Las madres tenemos un don para ello, incluso para que no nos descubran los dragón Slayer**-aseguro abrazando al chico por los hombros.-**Como estas cariño?**

**-Tan mal me vi?**-pregunto el recostado la cabeza en su hombro.-**Solo andaba molesto mama… Todos estaban tan nostálgicos… Es que es tu cumpleaños…. No el aniversario de eso.**

**-Kai, recordar no es malo**.-le aseguro la señora Dragneel acariciando el pelo a su hijo. Rain los miraba con una sonrisa.

**-Lo es si solo te pone triste.**-contesto el muchacho mirando el lago.- **Cada vez que lo recuerdas pones esa sonrisa triste que no me agrada. Todos lo hacen, menos los niños.**

**-Es inevitable ya que lo extrañamos**-hablo Rain recibiendo miradas extrañas.-**Sonreímos por su memoria y nos ponemos triste por la realidad. Pero por eso no hay que cubrirse con la lluvia.**

**-No te entiendo.**-aseguro el chico mirándola con ojos chinos. Rain lo miro enojada.

**-Lo que Rain quiere decir es que solo lo extrañamos.**-respondió su madre sonriendo.-**Vamos Ryu, te dice que te animes.**

-**Y no podía hablar en castellano?-**interrogo el chico alzando una ceja.

-**Trato de ayudarte y me sales con eso**.-le refuto la chica haciendo un puchero y mirando el agua. AL rato un chorro salió del lago y se estrelló con Ryu, sin mojar a Lucy. EL chico rezongo mientras sacudía la cabeza.-**Ahora estamos a mano.**

**-Menuda forma de animar a la gente**.-razono Kai sonriente, ignorando las risas de ambas..-**Gracias. Mamá, Rain.**

**-No hay de que.-**aseguro la rubia mientras la niña asentía.- **Ahora que lo pienso, algo parecido sucedió hace un tiempo.**

**-Qué cosa?**-pregunto Rain curiosa.

-**Recuerdan cuando ambos comenzaban a desarrollar su magia?-**ambos negaron.-**Entonces les cuento. Ustedes, los pequeños, se encontraban peleando por quien sabe qué, pero después Rain, Gale y tu específicamente comenzaron a discutir y Rain salió corriendo después de darles un baño.**-Los dos chicos la miraron con una gota.-**Todos salimos a buscarla sin mucho éxito, pero después de un rato llegaron los dos, solo que ella tenía el vestido chamuscado. Ambos estaban tan animados y sonrientes que se pusieron a atacar a Gale a la vez, para la risa de todos.**

**-No recuerdo es**o.-susurro Kai rascándose la mejilla

-**Yo tampoco…-**añadió Rain un poco colorada y jugando con sus dedos.

**-Claro si tenían unos…-**Lucy se puso a pensar- **tres o cuatro años**- concluyo sonriente.-**Desde entonces son buenos amigos… Sin contar a Gale.**

**-Nadie quiere a Gale**.- suspiro Rain y Kai asintió. La rubia mayor rio.

**-Bueno, mejor volvemos-**aseguro Lucy poniéndose en pie y estirándose un poco. Los chicos la imitaron. La chica Fullbuster agarro los google de Ryu y se los coloco en la cabeza con una sonrisa, provocándole un ligero sonrojo al Dragneel, bajo la aprobatoria mirada de su madre. Al rato iniciaron a caminar.

-**Ojala Gale haya hecho lo que le pedí…**-murmuro Kai por lo bajo mirando al cielo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-**ACHU!-**Se escuchó por toda la biblioteca.

**-En serio, no has pescado un resfriado o algo así? Has estado estornudando por un rato.-**menciono Nashi alzando una ceja mientras Jían reía disimuladamente a su espalda. Un chico de cabello negro y flequillo azulado, con tres pircing sobre la ceja derecha y ojos almendros la miraba mientras se limpiaba la nariz. Llevaba unas botas pesadas negras, un abrigo negro, una camisa en el mismo color, un collar con un extraño pendiente y para colmo… un pantalón anaranjado.

**-Ya te dije, Neko, no estoy resfriado.** **Seguro alguien anda hablando de mi**.-aseguro el chico retomando su interrumpida lectura.

.

_**Nombre: Gale Viel Redfox MacGarden. Edad: 15 años. Magia: Dragón Slayer de Hierro**_

.

**-Entonces hoy eres una celebridad.**-aseguro Jían mirándolo con una sonrisa. EL chico lo mato con la mirada.- **Vamos, era solo un chiste.**

**-Mira como rio.-**aseguro volviendo a su libro, aunque más que libro era una gran columna de papeles.

**-Oye que lees?-**interrogo la peli rosa mirando el escrito con curiosidad. EL chico no la miro.

-**La nueva historia de terror de Kairyu**-aseguro pasando la página.-**Quiere saber si da el suficiente miedo para pasar a la siguiente escena.**

**-Y por qué a ti si te deja leer?!**-grito la chica alzando los brazos.-**No es justo! Soy su hermana!**

**-Y una muy ruidosa por cierto, que no ves que estamos en la Biblioteca?**-interrogo el chico alzando su perforada ceja.

-**Te voy a matar, pedazo de hierro**.-aseguro la chica creando un látigo de fuego.

-**Nashi, este lugar es inflamable**.-le recordó Jían mirando la escena divertido**.- Recuerda la última vez.**-la chica suspiro y se sentó… El silencio reino por un tiempo, en el que Gale comenzó a leer con más aplicación.

**-Y qué opinas de lo que dije?-**pregunto más calmada al Redfox- **SI es que me escuchabas…-**añadió por lo bajo.

**-Te oí.**-aseguro el chico pasando página.-**Que inicio más bobo, pero el resto está genial.-**aseguro dejando el escrito a un lado. Miro a los chicos frente a él.-**Lo que opino es que la culpa fue de Raymond. Todos saben cómo anda Kairyu en estos días como para mencionar el tema.**

**-Todos lo apoyan.**-suspiro la Dragneel cruzando los brazos debajo de su pecho. Jían la miro levemente interesado.-**Aun no soporto su actitud… Y lleva siete años con ella.**

**-Yo tampoco te soporto hermanita, pero que se le puede hacer?**—aseguro el Rey de Roma bajando la escalera y acercándoseles. A su lado se encontraba Rain con su típica sonrisa tímida.-**Además, mamá te busca. **

**-Me alegra ver que has vuelto a ser insoportable.-**opino la chica con una bella sonrisa, causándole una gota a todos**.-Nos vemos chicos.**

**-Te acompaño.**-menciono Jían levantándose para seguirla.-**Nos vemos Gale, Kai, Rain.-**los chicos se despidieron con un gesto de la mano hasta que salieron de la biblioteca. Gale y Ryu se miraron un rato.

**-Así que le diste un golpe a Raymond**-comenzó a decir Gale alzando la ceja con una sonrisa.-**Siento el motivo, pero suena genial.**

**-Ay, Gale, a veces no te comprendo**.-refuto el rubio negando con la cabeza. Rain rio al ver la escena EL chico Dragneel se puso serio y se sentó frente al Redfox como si de un par de mafiosos se tratasen-**Tienes algo para mí no?**

**-Justo como me habías dicho**.-declaro Gale Orgulloso, siguiéndole el juego.

**-De que están hablando?-**interrogo Rain. Ambos se miraron de manera complaciente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Natsu…-susurro Lucy con algo de debilidad. Se encontraba en una cama improvisada que él chico le había creado durante la espera a que cesase el fuego. Ella tenía una gran pancita y a su lado dormitaba una niña de cabellos rosas.-Natsu…_

_-LUCY!-escucho el grito de su esposo y alzo la vista. El muchacho estaba ligeramente herido, pero bien. Natsu se arrodillo al lado de su esposa y le tomo la mano.-Lucy, este bien? Despierta!_

_-Na…tsu… Él bebe…-intento decir ella, pero ella callo con un gesto._

_-Tranquila, Wendy ya viene…-aseguro el chico sonriente. Se acomodó mejor y sentándose, coloco la cabeza de su amada sobre sus piernas.-No puedo creer que entrases en Labor justo después de la batalla._

_-Ca…Cállate, no es mi culpa.-repuso la chica aun en un susurro. Natsu le acaricio el cabello._

_-Lo se… Es de ellos.-le contesto algo triste.-Siento lo que sucedió…-comento por lo bajo._

_-No es tu culpa Natsu.-repuso Lucy acariciando su mejilla. EL le agarro la mano.-Eso me pasa por andar de necia._

_-Y una grande, cabe decir.-aseguro el chico. La chica trato de reír pero contrajo su rostro en una mueca de dolor. Natsu trago duro._

_-No te vas a desmayar de nuevo, verdad?-interrogo la chica alzando una ceja._

_-La otra vez no estaba preparado. Ahora sí.-repuso el Dragneel con una sonrisa.-Y no me desmaye… Me dio un calambre en la pierna y al caer me golpee la cabeza._

_-Como digas…-Lucy hizo otra mueca.- Creo que ya va a salir.-comento. Natsu miro alrededor nervioso._

_-Donde estará Wendy?-como si la hubiesen invocado ella, Erza y Mira, todas con algunas curitas y vendas; sin contar el hecho de que estaban cargadas con algunas cosas._

_-Ya tenemos todo.-aseguro la peli azul. Erza se acercó a la dormida Nashi y la cargo afuera, animándolos con un gesto de la cabeza.-Ahora al asunto.-Miro un momento a Natsu.-Natsu-san, no ira a desmayarse de nuevo?-Las otras dos rieron mientras el negó con un gesto de la cabeza.-Bien.-dicho esto comenzó a acomodar a la rubia._

_-Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Natsu agarrando la mano de su esposa, quien aún estaba sobre sus piernas. Ella lo fulmino con la mirada.-Sabes a lo que me refiero._

_-Ya quiero tenerlo en los brazos…-aseguro con una sonrisa. Wendy alzo la vista y los miro seria y sonriente._

_-Cuando quiera Lucy-san.-Los esposos se miraron y asintieron a la vez._

Lucy suspiro y miro a la puerta de la biblioteca, donde Kai y Rain habían ido a buscar a Nashi. Pensar que su primer niño varón había nacido en una cueva todavía le daba algo indescriptible, pero también una alegre sensación ya que aún recordaba como Natsu la animaba al igual que las chicas… Aunque ellas sí pudieron usar las manos las dos semanas siguientes.

Ese fue el único parto en que contó con la presencia de Natsu. La primera vez el muy tonto se desmayó en cuanto la vio, pena de la que no se pudo olvidar nunca. Y en el último… Negó con la cabeza. No quería recordar.

**-Mama?-**interrogo Nashi colocando una mano en su hombro-**Estas bien?-**Lucy la miro y sonrió.

**-Claro, es solo que estaba recordando**.-contesto.

**-Estoy comenzando a creer que Kai tiene algo de razón en el tema.**-comento la chica sentándose a su lado.- **Es tu cumpleaños: Deberías estar pensando en lo que harán los tíos… Hablando de eso, por favor no te acerques al regalo de Armis.**-Le dijo adquiriendo un tono secreto.-**Hizo galletas caseras.**

**-Lo tendré en cuenta.-**ambas rieron por el comentario. Lucy la miro con una seria sonrisa.-**Ya estas mejor?**-pregunto. Nashi suspiro y coloco la cabeza sobre la barra, apoyándose de su mano.

**-Un poco… Solo me entristeció el momento….-c**onfirmo la chica mirando a su madre con algo de tristeza.-**Lo extraño**.- Lucy abrazo a su hija, quedándose un rato así un rato. Cuando se separaron, Nashi sonrió.-**Gracias Ma.**

**-No hay de que.-**dijo Lucy sonriente. Miro un momento alrededor.-**Y a donde se fue tu fiel caballero de brillante armadura?-**Nashi enrojeció un poco.

**-Jían no es mi fiel caballero**.-menciono jugando con su cabello.

-**Yo nunca dije Jían**.-aclaro Lucy, haciendo que su hija tuviese la cara roja.

-**Mama!**-pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más se escuchó un gran revuelo por el suelo. Ambas miraron la puerta de la biblioteca, que un segundo después salió volando con un proyectil negro y amarillo-**Y ahí van de nuevo…-**suspiro la chica negando con la cabeza.-Rain salió después molesta.

**-Vuelven a decir "Porque eres una chica" y juro que los mato**.-aseguro alzando su puño cubierto en hielo.

**-Yo no he dicho eso!-**se defendió Gale poniéndose en pie.

**-Ni tú te lo crees**.-aporto Ryu mirándolo con una gota. Gale le dio una patada, enviándolo del otro lado del gremio.-**Me las pagaras Gale!**-le grito poniéndose en pie y lanzándole una silla en llamas. Gale transformo su brazo en una espada y la partió por la mitad, una de las cuales cayó en una mesa ocupada, comenzando una gran pelea entre los jóvenes y los viejos del gremio.

**-No pueden dejar de pelear ni un rato?-**pregunto Nashi al aire con un suspiro. Lucy negó para después reír junto a su hija.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Y que haremos, Sítara-san?-**Pregunto un niño de cabello negro azulado, de ojos castaños. Vestía una camisa celeste y un pantalón corto negro. Llevaba unas zapatillas Negras con los cordones desatados.

_._

_**Nombre: Teodoro Natsu Conbolt Marvell. Edad: 8 años. Magia: Air Bender.**_** (De Avatar… No tengo imaginación T_T)**

**.**

**-Ya sabrás Teo, por ahora debemos esperar a Sae y a Eira-**contesto la niña mirando alrededor para ver que nadie los escuchase.-**Es algo muy importante.- **Aseguro sonriendo.

-**Y no lo dirás hasta que llegue ese par,****no?-**pregunto Tíe soltando un suspiro de exasperación.-**Vamos, que la curiosidad me está matando.**

**-A veces te pareces a tu papá-**le dijo Ohen con inocencia. La niña se echó a llorar, asustándolo.-** Oye, no llores… La que hago?-**pregunto mirando a su hermana asustado.

-**Eres un idiota Igneel.-**le comento su hermana con una gota. Teo se hecho a Reír, al igual que la antes llorosa Tíe. Ohen se puso a hacer un berrinche de que no era cierto, pero sin evitar unirse después a la risa infantil.

* * *

_**Listo.**_

_**Les gusto? Espero que sí. Este cap tiene varios datos importantes... Espero los hayan visto.**_

_**Lo que sucedio con Natsu lo revelare de a poco, pero en el que viene ya se haran una idea.**_

_**.**_

_**Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior. Espero que en este tambien lo hagan y mejor si todos me dicen que les parecio...**_

_**.**_

**ChunChun: **Puede ser que el fic parezca tragedia... Bueno, lo es en parte, pero ese no es el tema principal... Pero el que te haga llorar si es una de las ideas. Tranqui que pronto se descubrirá que sucedio con Natsu, y del titulo estas cerca. A mi también me encantan los gemelos, pero lo del otro par no los juzgaría tan rapido... pero tienes algo de razon. Espero te guste este cap...

.

**_Nos leemos en el que viene_**

**_NekoFT_**


	6. Razón

**_hola Minna!_**

**_Cap 5 de este emotivo fic. Esta cargado de algo de drama y puede que una pista...Ups. Y siento la tardanza._**

**_FT no es mio._**

**_Disfruten._**

* * *

Cap. 5

Razón.

.

En medio de un bosque frondoso, justo enfrente de una oscura cueva, se encontraba una mujer de rojizos cabellos. Ella miraba el poco cielo visible entre los arboles con ojos perdidos, recordando el pasado…

_La tormenta asechaba tan cruenta como lo había sido durante el día, retumbando como una batalla entre las nubes y el cielo… En una casita cerca del linde del bosque, específicamente en la cocina, se encontraba una familia trasnochadora._

_-Quien es la cosita más bonita del mundo?-pregunto la mujer al pequeño bebe pelirrojo de casi un año que cargaba con ella, haciéndolo reír. Ella sonrió mientras se sentaba en la mesa y le acercaba una cuchara con un pedazo de su pastel de medianoche.-Quieres pastel, tesoro?_

_-Erza si le das eso, de verdad no lograremos que se duerma.-le recordó un hombre de cabellos azules sin levantar la vista de su libro._

_-Vamos Jeral, solo es un pedazo.-contesto la señora comiéndose ella a cuchara, bajo la mirada tierna del bebe.- Además, a mí me ayuda._

_-Tú no eres un bebe de catorce meses que sigue despierto a las dos de la mañana.-refuto Jeral riendo.-Jían debe dormir.- Erza lo ignoro y se puso a jugar con él bebe._

_-Quien tiene un padre gruñón? Quién? Quién?- Él bebe rio y, a su pesar, Jeral también._

_-Ay, Erza…-dijo sonriente abrazando a su familia. La escena era muy tierna, pero fue interrumpida con unos fuertes golpes en la puerta. Erza y Jeral se miraron cuando los golpes se hicieron el doble de fuertes. _

_-ERZA! JERAL! SOY YO!-les indico una voz gritando para hacerse oír sobre los truenos retumbantes. _

_-Natsu…- susurro Jeral acercándose para abrir la puerta, mientras que Erza llevaba al pequeño Jían a la cuna que había en la sala de la casa. La puerta fue abierta y por ella entro el peli rosa como si fuese el dueño y fue directa a la sala, dejando un pequeño camino de vapor a su paso. _

_Erza lo miro fijamente mientras Jeral cerraba y se colocaba al lado de su esposa. El pijama del peli rosa estaba rasgado y chamuscado, además de que andaba sin zapatos. Tenía un corte en un lado de la cabeza, dejando un pequeño camino de sangre por el lado derecho de su rostro. A pesar de eso se veía que estaba preocupado por la mujer de rubios cabellos que traía consigo, la cual a su vez llevaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas que estaba llorando levemente_

_Natsu recostó a Lucy en el sillón y la reviso un rato. Lo escucharon dar un suspiro de alivio, para acto siguiente sujetar el bulto con delicadeza y mirarlo sonriente._

_-Ya Nashi, todo está bien. Papa está aquí-La calmo meciéndola un rato, logrando que dejase de llorar. Sin dejar a la bebe miro a Erza y Jeral, quienes le pedían explicaciones con la mirada, seriamente.-Unos sujetos atacaron nuestra casa._

_-Qué?-logro decir Erza tan sorprendida como Jeral_

_-No sé cómo rayos lo hicieron. Incendiaron el lugar con unas extrañas llamas que no podía comer y atacaron. Por lo menos reaccione a tiempo y evite que los ataques llegasen a las habitaciones. Salí y les entretuve un rato mientras que Lucy iba por Nashi, al rato salieron y un loco intento atacarlas por la espalda…-Entrecerró los ojos molesto.- Logre alejarlo y sostener a Lucy antes de que cayese al suelo. Tranquilos, solo fue un golpe en la cabeza.-Los calmo al ver sus caras.- Tenía prisa así que las traje aquí, que está mucho más cerca que el gremio. No iba a pelear con ellas ahí…_

_-Y esos tipos.-pregunto Jeral con molestia. Natsu le paso a Nashi a Erza y miro a Jeral fieramente._

_-La lluvia ha distorsionado mucho su olor, pero creo que están a unos metros de aquí.-le contesto simplemente.-Voy a Saldar cuentas con ellos.-añadió chocando los puños y literalmente encendido en fuego._

_-Te acompaño-señalo Jeral cogiendo su capa. Natsu sonrió de lado._

_-Cuídamelas por favor.-le dijo el Dragneel a la pelirroja antes de salir a la tormenta._

_-Nos vemos Erza.-le indico Jeral dándole un beso en la mejilla y siguiendo al muchacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Erza suspiro y se dio la vuelta para colocar a una dormida Nashi al lado de un adormilado Jían. Ella se enderezo y miro a la rubia que dormía en la cama. Ahora que la veía se dio cuenta que estaba seca…._

_-Ese chico…-suspiro nuevamente mientras se asomaba a la ventana, por la que veía unas no tan lejanas explosiones, a pesar de la lluvia.- Nuestros esposos son unos idiotas no?-dijo al aire mirando a Lucy, la cual dio un inconsciente suspiro de complacencia._

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_-Por qué los atacaron sabandija?-pregunto una molesta Erza al único tipo que quedaba consciente tras su interrogatorio. Atrás de ella estaban varios miembros del gremio y Natsu, este último con una venda alrededor de la cabeza._

_-Jejeje…-se rio el tipo mostrando los pocos dientes que le quedaban.-No lograran evitarlo por siempre, traeremos a nuestro maestro de vuelta y los hijos de aquel que lo destrozo.-miro a Natsu, quien estaba molesto.-Serán de gran ayuda a nuestra causa._

_-Nunca tocaran a mi familia.-le dijo Natsu enojado al tipo._

_-Piensa lo que quieras Dragneel.-le contesto el otro mientras reía con burla.-Nadie que esté relacionado contigo se salvara de la tristeza… Es más… todo será tu culpa._

_-Maldito.-dijo Erza mientras Natsu era retenido por unos para que no matase al tipo, el cual ahora miraba a Titania._

_-Diez años.-susurro mirándola con locura.-EN diez años veras que mis palabras son ciertas. No será así, Titania?_

**-Erza…Erza**-La mencionada sintió un zarandeo en el hombro y miro al responsable peli azul que la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

-**Jeral**…-susurro antes de ponerse en pie.-**Conseguiste lo que buscamos?-**el peli azul asintió.-**Que bueno.**-suspiro la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Aunque no sabemos si funciona todavía**.-le recordó Jeral a su pesar. Erza bajo la mirada sin dejar de lado esa pequeña sonrisa.

**-Lo sé… **

OoOoOoOoOoO

**-Urusai Kairyu-**susurro un pelinegro con flequillo celeste, sentado en la barra con un chichón en la cabeza.

**-Si fue tu culpa, Gale**-le contesto el rubio en las mismas condiciones

-**Siguen peleando?-**dijo una voz a sus espaldas causándoles un ligero escalofrió. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con la mirada severa de una chica de largo cabello rojo. Llevaba una chaqueta azul con una camisa blanca debajo, dejando ver su ombligo, una falda azul y botas negras. Excepto por la ropa, una Erza en miniatura.

**-Armis…-**dijeron los chicos a la vez

.

_**Nombre: **__**Armis Victoria Fernández Scarlet.**__** Edad: **__**15 años**__** Magia: **__**Magia Estelar**__**.**_

.

**-Y bien?-**pregunto alzando una ceja.

**-No peleábamos, solo estábamos teniendo una caldeada conversación**-le contesto Gale mirando a Kairyu, quien asintió con aburrimiento. La Fernández los miró fijamente.

-**Por qué solo se le ocurren buenas escusas con Armis?-**pregunto Nashi desde la barra mirando a la chica molesta.-**A mí solo me dice "Deja de molestar Neko"**

**-Recuerda que ella es la hija de Erza**-le dijo su madre bebiendo un jugo. –**E igual que ella es alguien de temer.**

**-Ay, mama, tu das más miedo que ella…**-suspiro la chica poniéndose en pie.- **Voy a buscar a Jían…**-Lucy sonrió.-**Nos vemos.**

**-Me recuerda mucho a Natsu…-**suspiro la rubia apoyando su cabeza en su mano. Suspiro y dejo el vaso vacío a un lado mientras sus ojos denotaban algo de tristeza.-**Natsu…**

_Una Lucy de algunos meses de embarazo se encontraba al lado de Natsu, en el interior de la enfermería. El chico estaba cubierto por una sabana, pero se notaba a lenguas que estaba mal. La rubia agarro el paño de la frente de su esposo y lo enfrió en el agua que estaba en la mesita, estrujándolo antes de volvérselo a colocar. Natsu entreabrió los ojos y, mirándola, sonrió con tristeza._

_-Lucy…-murmuro por lo bajo, llamando su atención. La chica se le acerco rápidamente_

_-Natsu, que bien que despertaras-le dijo con un suspiro de Alivio._

_-Nashi_

_-Ella está bien. Kairyu también.-le contesto antes de que formulara la pregunta.- No han dicho mucho de lo que sucedió, pero están bien. Solo están un poco asustados por lo que te sucedió.-Natsu rio tratando de incorporarse, dejándolo en un intento haciendo una mueca de dolor.-No deberías moverte, la herida es profunda._

_-Rayos…-susurro Natsu con los ojos firmemente cerrados por el dolor. Lucy agarro el paño y limpio el sudor que corría por su frente.-El tipo escapo… Verdad?_

_-Cuando los encontraron no había rastro de él.-le confeso la rubia dejando el paño a un lado.-Me alegra que hayas podido escapar aun con esa herida…Si Wendy no los hubiera encontrado…-Ante lo dicho Natsu alzo su brazo izquierdo y movió las sabanas. Un enorme vendaje le cubría todo el pecho y el brazo derecho. La vista de ello hizo a Lucy soltar una lágrima y cubrirlo con ternura. Natsu la miro y le toco la mejilla._

_-No llores, si?-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Lucy lo miro y se arrojó a abrazarlo, con cuidado antes de comenzar a llorar en su pecho. El la abrazo con su brazo libre_

_-Me tenías preocupada.-le dijo sin soltarlo.-Creí… Creí…_

_-Siento preocuparte.-le comento el acercándola más.-Pero ya estoy aquí, así que deja de llorar.-le indico alzando su rostro. Ella lo miro y, alzando más la cabeza, lo beso. Los dos se quedaron así por un largo tiempo, hasta que la puerta se abrió, revelando a una niña peli rosa con un pequeño vendaje en el brazo izquierdo al lado de un niño rubio más pequeño que ella y un hombre pelinegro semi desnudo._

_-PAPÁ!-gritaron ambos niños corriendo al lado de su padre, sin lanzársele encima, por indicación de su madre._

_-Oy! Flamitas-saludo Gray entrando.-Veo que estas genial._

_-Cómo crees Hielito.-respondió el Dragneel haciendo otro intento de incorporarse, pero repitiendo lo mismo que lo anterior._

_-Papá estas bien?-pregunto el pequeño rubio preocupado._

_-Sí… Pero creo que no podre levantarme por un tiempo-le contesto Natsu mientras estiraba su brazo sano y le acariciaba el cabello._

_-Papá…-susurro Nashi acercándose a abrazarlo con cuidado. Natsu le correspondió a medias-Lo siento…_

_-Vamos, que no fue tu culpa.-rio el Dragneel dándole un breve beso en la cabeza.-Les importaría dejarme a solas con su madre y hielito?_

_-Hmn-contesto la chica tomando la mano de su hermano.-Vamos Ryu._

_-Yo puedo solo.-se quejó el niño.-Nos vemos papa. Mama. -Natsu los despidió con una sonrisa. Para después mirar a Gray fijamente cuando la puerta se cerró._

_-Desaparecieron sin dejar más rastro que la destrucción de a entrada. Hay unos cuantos heridos, pero el más grave eres tu.-le contesto Fullbuster recostándose en la pared.- Al menos recuperaste a Nashi antes de que se fuesen.-Natsu asintió y cerró los ojos.-No te preocupes, esto no se quedara así._

_-Eso no es lo que me tiene preocupado…-le contesto Salamander sin mirarlo.-Es el hecho de que harán lo que sea para herir a mi familia…_

**-Gray-sama?-**pregunto Juvia a su esposo que se había quedado mirando a la Taciturna Lucy fijamente.

**-Eh?-**reacciono al fin mirando a su esposa.-**Que sucede Juvia?**

**-Estaba pensando en Natsu-san, verdad?**-pregunto la peli azul con una pequeña sonrisa. Gray la miro perplejo.-**Sé que todavía está triste por ello, pero recuerde que hoy debemos estar alegres, por Lucy-san.**

**-Tienes razón-**contesto Gray sonriendo ligeramente. Después de un rápido vistazo a la rubia se centró en su esposa.-**Bueno, aquí tienes, algo más?**

**-No gracias, Juvia no necesita nada**.- Un niño pelinegro se acercó a la pareja de mal humor.

-**Mamá has visto a Sítara y al idiota de Ohen? Me dijeron que querían hablar conmigo y no sé dónde se han metido**.- pregunto Eira molesto.

-**Creo que están en su escondite… No los he visto desde la pelea**.-confirmo Juvia bajando un poco la cabeza.

**-Entonces voy para allá…-**comento el niño Fullbuster haciendo un gesto de despedida antes de irse.

**-Que se traerán en mano esos pillos?**-pregunto Gray al aire mirando con desasosiego el camino que tomo su hijo.-Esos enanos….

**- Espérame Eira!-**se escuchó una voz al fondo del lugar. Todos voltearon a ver como una chica de cabellos azules y vestido azul oscuro corto lo seguía. Ella se perdió rápidamente de vista-**Espérame idiota enclenque!**- Y se quedaron todos con una gota.

**-Sae-chan parece molesta**-menciono Hikari mirando el lugar con la sonrisa heredada de su madre**.- Y Eira también se fue…**

**-Parece que Ohen y Sítara están reuniendo al equipo para llevar a cabo un plan secreto**.-comento una chica de Cabellos castaños y curiosos ojos amarillentos. Vestía un… inapropiado top anaranjado y un pantalón largo chocolate.

.

_**Nombre: **__**Kayla Aileen Alberona Clive**__** Edad: **__**13 años**__** Magia: **__**Cartas.**_

.

-**Seguramente planean algo raro de nuevo**.-se coló Nashi mirando la puerta con desconfianza.- **Ese par es peligroso.**

**-Wow, Nashi diciendo algo en contra de su adorable par de hermanos favoritos**- se rio Kairyu con fingida sorpresa.-**No me lo puedo creer. Sera el fin del mundo?**

**-Cállate Ryu!-**le dijo la chica ignorando la perorata que hacía por llamarlo así**.-Además todos opinan lo mismo.**

**-Cierto.**-secundo Gale.

-**Tú también?-**se quejó Ryu mirándolo perplejo.-**Solo tienen siete años…**

**-Lo siento, Kairyu-san, pero es cierto**.-aseguro Rain con una pequeña sonrisa.-**Recuerde la misión de la semana pasada.**

**-Y volvemos con eso**.-menciono el chico rodando los ojos.- **Solo fue algo fortuito, nada más.**

**-Celoso de que tu hermano menor tenga más talento que tú?-**se burló Gale con una sonrisa burlona.

-**Lo dice el sujeto cuya hermana se sabe de memoria los libros del gremio a pesar de leerlos menos veces?-**Un aura oscura rodeo a Gale, mientras todos reían. Lucy los miraba con dulzura.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**-ACHU!-**dijeron dos niños a la vez. Ohen miro a Tíe confundido, mientras que Teo reía.

-**Crees que hablen de nosotros?-**pregunto inocentemente. Ella se rascaba la nariz.

-**Es lo más probable**.-comento la peli celeste encogiéndose de hombros**.-Y que es lo que quieren decirnos?**

**-Ya dijimos que esperaríamos a Sae y a Eira.**-le contesto el chico. Después se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermana, quien estaba sentada en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados.-**Que tal Layla?**

**-Ya consiguieron la primera cosa, ahora van por la segunda**-indico sin abrir los ojos.-**Te molestaría cambiar conmigo, estoy cansada…**

**-Vale**.-dijo el chico sonriendo como su padre antes de sentarse en la misma posición que ella y cerrar los ojos.-**Cuando quieras**.-Sítara abrió los ojos y suspiro antes de ponerse de pie y mover las piernas.

-**Itte…-**se quejó estirándose un poco. Luego miro a su hermano, que estaba poniendo una mueca de concentración.-**No te fuerces demasiado Igneel. Me pregunto por qué siempre duras menos que yo…**

**-Y yo todavía me pregunto porque se llaman entre ustedes por sus segundos nombres.-**dijo una voz entre los árboles. Todos, menos Ohen, miraron hacia allá.

Una niña de cabello corto azul, ojos choco latosos, que traía puesto un vestido corto azul oscuro y una capa más larga que el vestido, además de calzar botas a media pantorrilla; los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se apoyaba en un árbol. Si Jeral hubiese sido niña, ella sería su representación gráfica. Poco después apareció Eira molesto.

-**Como rayos hiciste para ganarme Sae?-**le pregunto, ganándose una mirada severa como respuesta.-**Sumimasen…**-menciono el chico haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Al parecer alguien tenía el temperamento de su madre.

.

_**Nombre: **__**Sae Simone Fernández Scarlet**__**. Edad: **__**10 años**__**. Magia: **__**La Caballera**_

.

**-Qué bueno verte Sae-chan**-saludo Sítara con su eterna sonrisa.-**Hola Eira.**

**-Tardaron Mucho-**reconoció Tíe alzando una ceja.

**-Sí, sí, para que nos llamaron?-**pregunto el pelinegro aburrido. Sítara sonrió más ampliamente, al igual que Ohen, aunque no los miraba.

**-Ya llegaron a ese lugar.-**notifico el peli rosa abriendo los ojos y mirando al grupo.-**Ahora debemos hacer nuestra parte.**

**-Muévanse y hablen o se las verán conmigo**-amenazo Tíe molesta. Los gemelos se miraron y asintieron, para después llamar a los chicos a un círculo y comenzar a contarles las cosas en susurros que solo ellos podían escuchar.

* * *

_**Listo.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado e intrigado un poco, ya que se acerca lo que tengo que decir. Y sobre el plan de los mellizos...Pronto les digo.**_

_**.**_

_**Pregunta: Cual creen que es la magia de los mellizos? Desde ya digo que es la misma. A aquel que conteste bien le respondo lo que quiera, menos sobre lo de Natsu.**_

_**.**_

_**Y que les pareció? Les gusto? A mi si. Me contestaran mi pregunta? Creo que si. Acepto lo que quieran decirme...**_

_**.**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**.**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap! Ciao**_


End file.
